cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Second Anniversary Event
Overview The Second Anniversary Event was composed of a series of special events and gifts to players over the course of the months of April and May of 2006. It was in celebration of the second anniversary of the release of City of Heroes. A 30-day Prize Giveaway Beginning April 1, 2006, NCsoft gave away a prize for every day of the month. To be elegible for a given day's prize, a player simply had to log in that day. If a player logged in more than once per account, they were only entered one time for the day. The prizes included nVidia video cards, Creative sound cards, Logitech mice and keyboards, City of Heroes Collectible Card Game packs, Collector's Edition retail boxes of the City of Villains game, City of Heroes/Villains game time cards, copies of Web of Arachnos, and t-shirts. The Players Choice Awards On March 13, 2006, CuppaJo announced the beginning of nominations for the Second Annual Players Choice Awards. The awards took place in several stages, which were as follows: * March 13 - March 22: Nominations of categories * March 27: Official categories posted * March 29 - April 7: Nomination of award contestants * April 14 - April 21: Players Choice Awards voting * April 28: Official winners announced. New Badges The Second Anniversary Badge Beginning on April 28, 2006, all heroes and villains who logged in began receiving the Reveler accolade. According to an e-mail sent by NCsoft on April 24, 2006, "In celebration of the past two successful years, simply log-in this Friday on the April 28th anniversary, or any time throughout the month of June, to receive the special 2nd Anniversary Badge." Note that this appears to be a misstatement, as the Reveler badge description indicates that the badge will be awarded for logging in during the month of May, not June. The 5th Columnist Gladiator The e-mail sent by NCsoft also said, "Tip: If you already have the 1st Anniversary Badge, the combination will unlock a special treat." If a hero had the Celebrant accolade and received the Reveler accolade, he or she would also receive the 5th Columnist gladiator. Second Anniversary Silver Age Party On Friday, April 28, the developers hosted a "Silver Age Party" in the Pocket D dance club. The morning of April 28, all heroes and villains were awarded a token good for a free costume alteration at the tailor shops with the intention of allowing heroes and villains to change their costume to pay homage to the Silver Age of comics era. The Silver Age party was from 8:00pm until 11:00pm EDT that Friday evening. During that time, several developers appeared in Pocket D's as in-game signature characters. Positron, Ms. Liberty, Mynx, Manticore, Silver Mantis and Ghost Widow made rare in-person appearances. Additionally, CuppaJo created a level 1 Fire/Fire Science Blaster for the occasion. During their visits, the developers also assinged a few special titles that appear above the normal titles in characters' names. The special titles were made up by the developers on-the-fly (i.e. not pre-programmed). Some special titles were descriptive, such as a character named "Peppermint Cat" receiving the special title Minty Fresh. Some were amusing, such as a character having the combined title and character name Look out, here comes a / "Freight Train." It appears that the developers did not have any special criteria that they used to assign special titles, they simply did it at their whim. The special titles lasted for either five or twelve hours, depending on which developer assigned them. After this time, the characters' titles were reset to normal. On Saturday, April 29, another token for a free costume alteration at the tailor shops was given out for heroes and villains to restore their original costume if desired. See Also * Reveler Badge * 5th Columnist Badge External Links * Details about the Second Anniversary Sweepstakes * Player's Choice Awards 2006 Winners Category:Special Events